The Dimwit of Time
The Dimwit of Time is a short comedy written by ShadowBionics that is a spoof of one of his favorite game series, Nintendo's white kinght: The Legend of Zelda series. It revolves around an amnesic Lewa who thinks he is the Hero of Hyrule and his quest to save Nokama from the evil Antroz Summary Sometime after suffering a tragic hookshot-related accident, Lewa loses his memory and forgets who he is. However, he still remembers the Legend of Zelda games he played when he wasn't annoying Tahu, thus adopted the persona of Link. For the next 2 weeks, he would have the same recurring nightmare of a Toa of water and a wicked Makuta chasing after her. About a 2 weeks later, Hahli, one of Lewa's best friends, attempts to ask him out, but Lewa just smiles and says nothing before going on his way. As he goes through the forest, he meets with the Great Deku tree that tells him about a wicked man who threatens Metru Nui. While on his way, Lewa meets the whispering Nivawk, Kaepora Gaebora, who talks about the Colisuem and a princess. Lewa resolves to go to the Coliseum to find the one Kaepora Gaebora referred to. Evading the guards, Lewa made it inside where he met Nokama, who looked like the girl in his dreams. She was spying on Antroz, who was speaking to Turaga Dume about some unknown topic. Nokama, smitten by Antroz, talks about how much of a crush she has on him. Lewa tunes her out while realizing this was the same Makuta from his dream. When Antroz apporaches, Nokama leaves and Lewa is left to face Antroz, who seemed like a nice guy and revealed to be searching for Nokama. Lewa refused to answer and Antroz left. Lewa ran full force into a wall, being knocked out cold. From there, he has another dream that shows the accident that made him lose his memory. He wakes up later on, brushing aside the dream and decides to go on some unknown dungeon mission. After returning, he meets with Nokama in the garden. However, Antroz gets to her first and uses his charms to capture Nokama and ask her out on a date. Lewa flees, going into the Po-Metru Desert. Lewa meets Kaepora Gaebora once again, who advises Lewa on what he should to to save Nokama by telling him to prepare to fight Antroz and then defeat him on the final night before midnight. Afterwards, Lewa confronts Antroz seven days later. Antroz strikes Lewa, trying to weaken his spirits and convicne him he's nothing more than a confused charity case. Before he cna finish Lewa, Hahli comes along and saves him, admitting her love to Lewa in front of Antroz and Nokama. Using her as a distraction, Lewa springs into action to fight Antroz. Nokama interrupts, seeing it more fit for them to participate in Deadman's Volley instead. Lewa defeats Antroz and tries to kill him, much to the fear of Hahli and Nokama. Hahli attempts to stop Lewa, but Lewa instead thrusts his sword into her hands and runs for it before the authories would come to take him away. He tries to avoid capture by throwing bombs at them, but he fails and is put into a nuthouse. Lewa is now deemed insane and put into a cushion room. Upong his request, he has two posters of Carrie Underwood and Natalie Horler put in to keep him company. Lewa keeps babbling on about how Ganondorf is still out there and how he will "smite us all!" Lewa then concludes he is the only not crazy in this world and is left to spend his days locked away. Legacy The comedy didn't garner too much attention from most fans of ShadowBionics. It was deemed as too fast-paced and confusing by most people. It was also deemed "Too long," despite being only 6 chapters. Humilated, ShadowBionics asked that the topic be closed. However, the series recieved it own video series on Youtube also called "The Dimwit of Time" and is split up into three seperate acts. It also lives on as a script also split into three seperate acts on DeviantArt. However, it still has yet to get enough attention in either form. Trivia *ShadowBionics went back to replay The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time just to get the feel of the comedy right. *Despite not getting enough attention, ShadowBionics considered this one of his favorite projects to work on. *In the video series, ShadowBionics does the voices of Lewa and Kaepora Gaebora. The latter is just Shadows whispering loudly, an an homage to inspiration on Youtube NintendoCapriSun. *ShadowBionics turned in Act 3 of The Dimwit of Time video as a project. While he was absent, his English teacher showed it to the class. Most reactions were those of confusion and laugher, a reaction ShadowBionics wished he could be there to see, despite being very nervous about the video being shown. *ShadowBionics considered making a rewrite of this comedy in order to redeem himself as a writer. With the failure of most of his recent comedies and his resulting retirement, he has refused to post it on BZPower. It has instead become exclusive to DeviantArt and will be continued from there. Category:Comedies